Bokura no Kiseki: V2
by Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime
Summary: From a young age, Elena Walker has had dreams of her life as Allen Walker, who was once an Exorcist of the Black Order. She believes them to be recollections of her past life. Because of this she is ridiculed by her classmates. Now at age 15, things start getting stranger when others start remembering as well. Somewhat based off of the manga Bokura no Kiseki. GenderBend fic
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone this the story redone, the prologue had some thing edited and I added a little extra but it mostly the same since lately I been improving on the way I write stories and stuff :P. Still having trouble with grammar and some spelling errors(glad the internet helps with that)but my classes are helping a lot with it as well. I'm gonna try and have a chapter out every month or two every month it depends on how I feel about it. **

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro and Bokura no Kiseki is owned by Kumeta Natsuo, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Bokura no Kiseki

Prologue

~(oOoOo)~

_"Apocryphos...!"_

_"...Your arm's telling him were we are! I'll slice it off for you...!"_

_"W...Wait!"_

_"You...Why're you running?You're still hopelessly dependent on that thing?"_

_"...Stay away!"_

_"Are you fucking retarded?"_

_"Apocryphos...did that thing look like it was god's creation? It was a savage beast!"_

_"You Noah aren't that different, are you? You lead Akuma and Massacre hundreds besides, so your much worse!"_

_"You, of all people, say that to me?"_

_"What!?"_

_"That damn troublesome Noah memory you have, and the innocence...You hold within you two such monsters. You, who that creepy-ass apocrapper bastard wants to unite with, would you say that to me? You don't even understand what exactly it is you are...and you ignore your duties. You simply sow chaos and conflict wherever you go. It's you who's the worst out of all of us, Allen Walker."_

~(oOoOo)~

Elena quickly opened her eyes in panic at this dream. The alarm was ringing in her ear and she sat up, she looked at her hands to see them shaking badly.

It was just another dream, the boy, Allen Walker, was always the person in them, like she was living his life. A life of pain, sorrow, fighting, fake smiles and than running for one own life while fighting off one of the things that threaten to steal it from him from within. The only happy times were when the boy was with his friends, when he protected the humans and saved the Akuma from their own suffering.

It was also the most random stuff too. None of her dreams where in order, just scrambled at most. They completed picture to a story of long ago. A story that was just scary enough to live within.

Elena sat up in her bed and turned off her alarm, it was time to get ready for school.

* * *

**Hope my readers like the edited version of the Prologue I'll have chapter 1 out once it been edited as well.**

_**Next Chapter ... Johann**_


	2. Chapter 1: Johann

**This chapter has been edited a little bit. I also combined the first two chapters of the first version for this story. I'll have the next part out once i'm done but it currently being worked on from time to time until than.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro and Bokura no Kiseki is owned by Kumeta Natsuo, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Bokura no Kiseki

Chapter 1: Johann

~(oOoOo)~

_"Mana!?"_

_"No, don't do this to Mana...!"_

_"RUN...RUN DAD!"_

_"Allen...I...love you..."_

_"Please, destroy me."_

_"MANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Elena sat up screaming, tears in her eyes. The door suddenly opened and the light was turned on, Mana rushed over his daughter. "Elena, what happened." He asked as he pulled her into a hug trying to give the child some comfort from the nightmare she just had._

_"Daddy, I ...I had a scary dream." The little five year old said, clinging to her father._

_"It's alright it's just a dream, their nothing to be afraid about." He said, rubbing his hand through her platinum color locks trying to comfort his daughter._

_"No, father in my dream you died and...and then I'd killed you." She sniffled._

_"Elena, some dreams will show you what you fear the most, it's only a nightmare nothing more." He explained hugging her closer._

~(oOoOo)~

'The 19th century...but the feeling is different. I wonder if it really happened.' Elena thought sitting in her math class right now. She had been glancing at the book on her desk for the past hour thinking about her dreams again, tuning out the noise of the class chattering in the background. ' The Black Order, The Clan of Noah, and Akuma, none of it seems real...' She could never get any of it off her mind, especially after the most resent one she had.

"Elena!" Elena looked up to see a girl with curly brown hair and glasses holding a bunch of notebooks, it was hard to remember names and faces when she was in her own little world. " You need to hand in your math notes, do you have them?" The girl asked, smiling.

She could have sworn that this girl reminded her someone but she couldn't think of who exactly. Suddenly Elena saw a flash of a young man with glass and curly brown hair come across her mind.

Elena shook her head at this and looked down, she didn't want to think on it, now. She didn't have her notes, obviously. "I'm sorry, I didn't take any notes." Mana always taught her to always be polite, or maybe it was just the dreams of Allen rubbing off on her like always.

"Hm, well it's the end of class..."The brunette paused to look at the book in her hand. "Are you reading a world history book?" She asked.

"Uh, yea." Elena answered.

"Do you like World History, Elena." The brunette smiled again.

"Uh, yea." Elena fake smiled back, she just hoped that nothing at this school would happen like in her previous schools. "What about you?"

"Yes I love World History, it is very interesting." The brunette replied.

"Yes, it is." Elena whispered looking down.

"Anyways, I gonna need your notebook for your notes, even if you happen done them." Elena looked back up at the girl when she heard this.

"Oh, uh..." Elena looked through her bag and pulled out a notebook. "here." She said handing it over.

~(oOoOo)~

**In the girls bathroom ~**

"Oh hey Johann, what were you talking to Elena about in class earlier." One of the girls asked, as they came up to the sink. Johann turned off the water and look to the girl next to her.

"Oh, I asked her about World History, why?" Johann said as she dried off her hands.

"You know Elena is a weird girl so it might no be wise to get near her to much." the girl continued.

"What do you call that... 'Otaku' type? She was pretty isolated during elementary." The other girl said.

"Huh? She doesn't look like that sort?" Johann smiled.

"Well... about that... She claims that in her previous life she was an Exorcist." Johann smiled dropped, and a confused look formed onto her face.

~(oOoOo)~

Elena sat with her head laid down on her desk. 'That surprised me just now, was that Johann?' She closed her eyes. 'Because most of us came from the same elementary school, I thought the rumors would have spread to everyone by now.'

_"Huh? What are you talking about, Elena?"_

_"Previous life?"_

_"To be reincarnated? Is there such a thing?"_

_"Eh? Isn't that normal?"_

_"Isn't Elena kinda weird?"_

_"Sounds like she thinks she some reincarnation of an Exorcist?"_

_"Geez..."_

_"Haha, isn't that someone who exorcises demons and spirits."_

_"Delusional?"_

A Tall Dark Building, High up in the sky.

A Bright White Cube, High above Edo.

Akuma

Innocence

Noah

Exorcist

A world of Black and White,

A world I saw with my own eyes.

The battles, The war,

The pain, The sorrow,

I fought for both the humans, and the Akuma.

To save the world,

That was the path I walked.

My own path.

But I don't remember what happened at the end.

~(oOoOo)~

Although I know everything that happened is the truth...

There is no meaning to it in the world I live in today...

But I still have to wonder why do I remember?

"Elena" Elena turned around and saw Johann running up to her waving her hand. She slow down and leaned over to catch her breath.

Elena looked down at her "Johann?''

"Hi, I see you use this route as well." Johann smiled. "Let's walk to home together." She said.

"Uh, I guess." Elena replied and started walking again, Johann right beside her.

"So, have you decided on a club you want to join yet." Johann asked.

Elena looked to Johann thinking of how to answer. "I was thinking of music club, but I'm not sure."

"Huh, why music." Johann asked wondering.

Elena scratched the back of her head. "Well I've always had a talent for it, I don't know why. My dad said I was good so I thought I might try it out this year." It was really awkward, having someone that talked to you like you were normal for once. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I would have thought you would join the cultural group?" Johann said.

"Eh?" Elena stopped in her tracks.

Johann stopped and turned around to face Elena. "Because, you're an Otaku, right?"

Elena sweat dropped. 'I knew it was to good to be true, the rumors must have already spread.'

"About the previous life and such? I really like those kinds of things, there very interesting. You know like turning 14, suddenly getting transported to another dimension, getting powers, fighting bad guys and saving the world. Those kinds of imaginings..." Johann eyes got all sparkly as they started walking again.

'Why 14 years old?'

"I read quite a lot of manga, that's why... when I was young, I seriously..." Johann started.

'Oh that's why...' Elena thought, it was always the manga readers that usually got this way, well most of them did.

"Hey, about your previous life." Elena was pulled out of her own little world when she heard these words. "Isn't there any way to prove it?" Johann asked. "For, example, technology that doesn't exist in this world, or a paranormal phenomenon... Ah! Or magic." Johann smiled.

~(oOoOo)~

Elena sat in her bed thinking to herself about what Johann said earlier. 'Of what I remember there was magic, but only one person I knew had it.' She thought of 'Allen's' master, remembering about the time on the Ark.

'There was also the Innocence which I can't tell if it's in this world or not for that matter.' All the times when 'Allen' had to go on missions to find it, and fight with his own.

'The only other thing that I would have to go by the memories or...' A memory came up of one she had the day she learned she could play the piano.

**_"Allen must play..._**

**_"The score belongs to 'Allen'."_**

The beautiful white room with the piano in it.

The shadow in the mirror that talked to 'Allen'

And the sinfully beautiful sad melody that controlled the Ark.

'Now that I think of it. Everything did go out of control when I first enter that room and played the song that was in my head... The 14th's Melody, but I don't know if that would prove anything about my past life.'

"But I do remember it, I think."

* * *

**Ok I actually very happy with this chapter after I edited it a bit lol. So anyways how everyone like the edited version I still can't tell if I have some grammar mistakes but I did my best at what I remember to make sure not to do. Anyways I started on chapter 2 but I'm not done with it completely but once I am, i'll check it for errors and edit it til I'm happy with it. **

_**Next Chapter ... Friend**_


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

**Merry Christmas everyone well or whatever celebration you have this time of year. I did get this chapter up and done but I haven't fully edited it yet for spell correction and grammar but I wanted to get it up for Christmas at least so I finished what little I needed to add and edit yesterday. Anyways hope you all enjoy :D.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro and Bokura no Kiseki is owned by Kumeta Natsuo, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Bokura no Kiseki

Chapter 2: Friend

~(oOoOo)~

_"Mana had some connection with the '14th' didn't he?"_

_"Yes. The 14th had an older brother. There was only one person who was with the 14th up until the moment he betrayed the Millennium Earl and was killed. And that was Mana Walker."_

_"Brothers... Mana and the 14th. You knew about this all along...?"_

_"I did. When the 14th died, I promised him I'd watch over Mana. If I did, he'd come back to Mana someday. You promised me that, Allen. Or should I say the '14th'?"_

___"He probably hasn't fully awakened, but you started feeling the 14th within you, haven't you, Allen?"_

~(oOoOo)~

"Elena-chan!" A loud noise woke her up from her thoughts as she looked over at the person who banged on her desk to get her attention. "Hey! Elena!" The boy said.

_"To be reincarnated? Is there such a thing?"_

'It was this girl...' Elena recognized the boy as one of the elementary children who didn't believe her when Elena said she was reincarnated.

"Yesterday, you went home with Johann, right? Are you two friends?" The boy asked like it was impossible for Elena to even have one in the first place.

"No, I barely even know the girl in the first place." Elena stated, it was true she seen Johann around every now and then but they never even spoken until yesterday and when the curly-haired girl actually went home with her yesterday it was to ask if the rumors about her were true that was all. Not that Elena would ever speak of that stuff again because it made people think she was crazy or something.

"Hm...But you two are friends, otherwise you wouldn't have go home with her so familiarly." The boy stated.

Elena just sighed and ignored the not like she hasn't had friends before it just the whole mess with the whole having 'Allen's' memories just made it easier for her not to have them in the first place. She was quite lonely in her past life a lot of times and it just seemed to repeat in this life as well.

Elena guess it wasn't to bad if anything things did go well when 'Allen' join the order although it was rough at first he had made friends with everyone there, well almost everyone she said thinking of a certain dark-haired Japanese male who always had to call 'Allen' Moyashi. Nothing truly bad happened to 'Allen' personally until, Elena shook her head, she didn't wanna think about the memories anymore than she already did.

"You listen when other people are talking to you." The boy next to Elena said annoyed that she ignored him because Elena spaced out again.

"It not very nice to yell in someone ear you know." Elena stated as if bored of the conversation.

"It not very nice ignoring other either! Still day dreaming huh, Otaku freak!" The boy laughed and walked away from Elena's desk.

'No matter what I say or do it pointless...'

~(oOoOo)~

Then...

_"HUH, WHAT 'RE YOU TALKING..."_

_"Don't play dumb. You knew the player's song. That's his memories. You had the 14th's 'memories' implanted in you. You're the host necessary for his revival."_

_"..."_

_"The reason you knew the player's song, and were able to play the piano even though you never have before is because it wasn't 'you'. Those were the 14th's 'memories'."_

_"..."_

_"You saw something then, didn't you? HEY."_

_"..."_

_*Slap*_

_"The conversation won't get anywhere if you just lie there."_

_"That hurt! I'm... implanted... When...?"_

_"Huh? Oh... sorry, I have no idea."_

_"HUH?!"_

_"Oh wait, I think I know. Probably before the 14th died."_

_"I DON'T KNOW WHEN THAT WAS!"_

_"What? I said I was sorry. GET OVER IT!"_

~(oOoOo)~

Elena took off her shoes and opened her locker to put them change them out with her other pair. It was the end of the day and they where heading home now.

"Elena-chan!" Johann said smiling.

"Oh hello, Johann." Elena started but saw that she was getting ready to leave. "Eh? Don't you have your club activity to do today?" Elena asked, she was sure Johann told her she had club activities today since it's one of the days the curly-haired girl told her about.

"Yea I do, but I have an appointment to go to today, so I won't be going." Johann answered with a smile.

"Oh, well I hope it nothing serious."

"Nah, just the usual dentist check-up."

Elena close her locker, pulled her headphones out of her bag, and put them in her ear to have her normal walk home. Well it would have been normal if someone didn't knock into her shoulder as they walked by. "Move it." the person said when she looked annoyed at them.

"Ah." Johann said watching as the group of people walked away.

'Ah...'

"That dangerous looking guy must be a third year, and the guy with him was from our class..." Johann stated as she helped Elena pick up what fell out her bag when she fell from the guy knocking into her.

Elena took the book that Johann handed her and put neatly in her bag. She remembered the boy from earlier looked back at her when the group passed by them. 'He made that sort of face...' She thought earlier that guy picked on her but when he was with the third years, he looked like he was in trouble, he practically made a pathetic face.

"That guy stands out too much... I wonder if he offended them?" Johann questioned.

'He most likely did.' Elena thought to herself and look back to wear they headed. Something in her, no matter how much she did like the guy cause he was one of the one that picked on her, was telling her it was wrong to just sit back and let this hap

Even in clubs the relationship between upperclassmen and underclassmen are really strict. Some third year even act too cocky. The groups all scattered." Johann continued.

Elena stood up and put her bag back over her shoulder and looked down at Johann who didn't move a inch.

"Everyone was friends back in elementary school." Johann said sadly.

Elena turned her eyes away, yea lots of people where not like this in elementary school.

_"Allen-kun..."_

_"Moyashi..."_

_"Moyashi-chan..."_

Elena smiled then, the fact that there was people there for 'Allen' was a good memory, no matter how hard his life seemed. 'Allen' had many friends and they believed in him until the end. Even some of the Noah had become like allies, well only the time when the situation benefited them, but it had been helpful most the time.

Road and Tyki had helped 'Allen' get out of the cell that the Black order had stuck him in, this had allow him to escape from becoming one with the independent Innocence that came after him. The downfall to this was he was eventually chased down by Kanda, Johnny and then the Earl, who had gone completely crazy over the 14th.

Although he through the whole mess 'Allen' was stuck as bait for Apocryphos, it could tell were 'Allen' was by his Innocence just as the Noah could track 'Allen' from the 14th's memories within him.

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do but get used to it..." Johann voice got Elena out of her own little world again.

'Dammit, I did it again.' Elena thought.

"The future still a long way ahead of us." Johann commented and stood up to her feet and smiled at Elena.

* * *

**Ok everyone hoped you liked how this chapter turned out I really did. I gonna finish up the whole Middle school part next time and then we'll see some more genderbended characters from Allen's time. So if you like to see anyone's gender changed or a certain pairing please tell me, I'd love the reviews and have many ideas for this fanfic but since you are my readers I like to know what you'd like to see.**

_**Next time ... Resolve**_


End file.
